Today, there are numerous diseases and other physical ailments that are treated by various medicines including pharmaceuticals, nutritional formulas, biologically derived or active agents, hormonal and gene-based material and other substances in both solid or liquid form. In the delivery of these medicines, it is often desirable to bypass the digestive system of a mammalian patient to avoid degradation of the active ingredients caused by the catalytic enzymes in the digestive tract and liver. Delivery of a medicine other than by way of the intestines is known as parenteral delivery. Parenteral delivery of various drugs in liquid form is often desired to enhance the effect of the substance being delivered, insured that the unaltered medicine reaches its intended site at a significant concentration. Also, undesired side effects associated with other routes of delivery, such as systemic toxicity, can potentially be avoided. Often, a medicine may only be available in a liquid form, or the liquid version may have desirable characteristics that cannot be achieved with solid or pill form. Delivery of liquid medicines may best be accomplished by infusing directly into the cardiovascular system via veins or arteries, into the subcutaneous tissues or directly into organs, tumors, cavities, bones or other site-specific locations within the body.
Parenteral delivery of liquid medicines into the body is often accomplished by administering bolus injection using a needle and reservoir, or continuously by gravity driven dispensers or transdermal patch technologies. Bolus injections often imperfectly match the clinical needs of the patient, and usually require larger individual doses than are desired at the specific time they are given. Continuous delivery of medicine through gravity feed systems compromise the patient's mobility and lifestyle, and limit the therapy to simplistic flow rates and profiles. Transdermal patches have special requirements of the medicine being delivered, particularly as it relates to the molecular structure, and similar to gravity feed systems, the control of the drug administration is severely limited.
Ambulatory infusion pumps have been developed for delivering liquid medicaments to a patient. These infusion devices have the ability to offer sophisticated fluid delivery profiles accomplishing bolus requirements, continuous infusion and variable flow rate delivery. These infusion capabilities usually result in better efficacy of the drug and therapy and less toxicity to the patient's system. An example of a use of an ambulatory infusion pump is for the delivery of insulin for the treatment of diabetes mellitus. These pumps can deliver insulin on a continuous basal basis as well as a bolus basis as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,843 to Schneider et al. The ambulatory pumps often work with a storage device to contain the liquid medicine, such as a cartridge or reservoir, and use electro-mechanical pumping or metering technology to deliver the medication to the patient via tubing from the infusion device to needle that is inserted transcutaneously, or through the skin of the patient. The devices allow control and programming via electromechanical buttons or switches located on the housing of the device, and accessed by the patient or clinician. The devices include visual feedback via text or graphic screens, such as liquid crystal displays known as LCD's, and may include alert or warning lights and audio or vibration signals and alarms. The device can be worn in a harness or pocket or strapped to the body of the patient.
Currently available ambulatory infusion devices are expensive, difficult to program and prepare for infusion, and tend to be bulky, heavy and very fragile. Filling these devices can be difficult and require the patient to carry both the intended medication as well as filing accessories. The devices require specialized care, maintenance, and cleaning to assure proper functionality and safety for their intended long-term use. Due to the high cost of existing devices, healthcare providers limit the patient populations approved to use the devices and therapies for which the devices can be used.
Clearly, therefore, there is a need for a programmable and adjustable infusion system that is precise and reliable and can offer clinicians and patients a small, low cost, light weight, simple to use alternative for parenteral delivery of liquid medicines.
In response, the applicant of the present application provides a small, low cost, lightweight, easy to use device for delivery liquid medicines to a patient, which is described in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/943,992, filed on Aug. 3, 2001. The device includes an exit port, a dispenser for causing fluid from a reservoir to flow to the exit port, a local processor programmed to cause a flow of fluid to the exit port based on flow instructions from a separate, remote control device, and a wireless receiver connected to the local processor for receiving the flow instructions. To reduce the size, complexity and costs of the device, the device is provided with a housing that is free of user input components, such as a keypad, for providing flow instructions to the local processor.
What is still desired, however, are new and improved devices for delivering fluid to a patient.